


Accident

by melanoms



Series: 50 Kisses [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) Has a Crush on Reader, Dean Winchester is a Little Shit, F/M, Fluff, Surprise Kissing, and a drama queen, crowley can't paint apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: Kiss prompt: "an accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose" with Castiel.You're stuck with your favorite hunters at an insufferably pink bed and breakfast. You come up with the only solution that you can to getting a bed of your own.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Series: 50 Kisses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671802
Kudos: 106





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I admit that I REALLY struggled to think of a way that two people’s lips could accidentally brush against each other. So I cheated a bit and tweaked the prompt.

Couples were disappearing left and right in the otherwise quiet mountain town. The men turned up exactly three days later as shriveled husks. But the women were nowhere to be found.

It was due to your great commitment to saving lives that you ended up here. Standing in the entryway of the homely bed and breakfast. 

Ready to vomit at any moment.

The wallpaper practically glowed pink and the shelves were littered with knicknacks of sweet cherubs and blooming flowers. You tilted your head as you examined a painting of a little girl and cat. 

Unfortunately for the painted child, the creator lacked any natural or learned talent. Her eyes drooped in a lopsided angle. The direction of her pupils was out of alignment with any natural possibility for a pair of human eyeballs. The cat grinned manically. As if laughing at the fate of the poor child.

“Looks practically possessed,” Sam murmured from behind you.

“The little girl? Yeah, downright creepy,” Dean scoffed as he walked to the front counter.

You giggled. “I was thinking both of them. What do you think Cas?”

The angel walked behind you to stand next to Sam. But still closer to you than the hunter. You could feel the breath of his vessel on your neck. As per usual, the celestial being lacked any physical boundaries.

“Demons would have no patience posing for a painting like this.” He cocked his head to the side. “Although Crowley could have painted it.”

You and Sam chuckled. The three of you moved to join Dean at the front desk. Clasping your hands, you leaned over the counter and rocked back and forth on the ball of your foot.

Dean stared down one of the porcelain cherubs and wrinkled his nose. He shivered and slammed his hand on the bell half a dozen times.

“Hello!” he barked.

CLASH.

You heard the sound of glass breaking from the back room. You and Dean exchanged a glance, each of you reaching for your guns. But before you had to move, a plump woman scuttled out from the doorway. 

“Oh my! I’m so sorry to keep you waiting. Got a new shipment of figurines. This one slipped through my figures. How can I help you?”

She held up the face of a blushing cherub. It’s hands rested under its head. But it appeared to have lost its body and wings in its fall from styrofoam peanut-packed grace.

The woman set the broken cherub on the front desk next to the bell. Dean flinched and glared at the creepy figurine. It’s bright eyes stared right back as if to judge him.

Sam cleared his throat to direct everyone’s attention back to the task at hand.

“We’re here to get a couple of rooms.” He pursed his lips and nodded.

“Oh,” the woman hiccuped. She put her fingers over her brightly colored lips. Her eyes flickered amongst the four of you, as if trying to understand the dynamic of the gruff crew before her.

“We only rent to couples. At least, pairs because the rooms only fit two people.” She giggled. “Romance and all.”

Sam’s lip twitched. “Yeah, uh. We know.”

“Um, okay then! Well, I’ve got two available rooms for you. Let me get your keys.”

She riffled through the draws. The other side of her desk was overflowing with pink notepads, fluffy pens, brightly colored paper clips.

Eyes locked on the woman, Dean took a step closer to you. You grimaced and leaned back, accidentally bumping into Castiel in the process. He was, once again, much closer than you anticipated.

“Ah! Here they are.” She beamed at you and held out a key. “This one is for…”

Dean reached for your hand, but you yanked Castiel’s in yours and snatched the key.

“US! Thank you so much. It’s our anniversary. We’re so excited to spend it here.”

Keys in hand, you placed your hand over Castiel’s chest. He tilted his head and stared at you blankly. You bit your lip and batted your eyelashes at him. 

“Right, honeybee?”

“Uhhh, yes. We look forward to celebrating another 365 days of, er.” He glanced at you. “Domestic bliss.”

He wrapped his other arm around your shoulder and gave you a squeeze. You giggled and nuzzled your face in his chest. You could hear his vessel’s heartbeat start to race faster.

Dean upturned his lip and growled lowly. He looked at Sam who only grimaced and swallowed audibly.

“Aw, you two are just adorable! We’re happy to have you.” The woman flicked her hand at you and Castiel. She turned to Dean and Sam and grinned. “That makes this key for you two cuties!”

She reached out to plop the key in Dean’s reluctant hand. He rolled his eyes and groaned. Upon seeing the woman’s frown, Sam nodded and relieved her of the key dangling from her grasp.

“Thank you, we appreciate your hospitality,” he cleared his throat and smiled.

She pulled out a small pamphlet and gave instructions about the property, parking, and when breakfast would be in the morning. Dean tapped his index finger on the counter and pursed his lips. Sam nodded along as the woman told them about the history of the property.

When she finished her introductory instructions, Castiel stopped tracing circles around your shoulder. You hadn’t even noticed he was doing it until now. You tilted your head upwards to look at him. But he continued to stare forward and study the woman.

“Can I help you with your bags?” she asked with a smile.

“Don’t have any,” you and Dean said simultaneously.

The woman cocked her head to the side and puckered her lips. “Oh, uh. Okay. Well, enjoy and let me know if there is anything that I can do!”

She tottered off to the back room. Dean swung around and pointed a finger at you.

“Just what do you think that was?!”

You leaned back into Castiel’s chest. “What? There’s no way I’m getting stuck sharing a room with you! He doesn’t sleep. I want a bed to myself.”

Dean groaned and threw his head upwards to stare at the ceiling. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Dean, it’s fine. We’ve been through worse.”

“Whatever. Don’t think for a moment that I’m going to pretend we’re celebrating a year of domestic bliss.” He mocked the last two words with air quotes.

“Dean! You are such a child!” you groaned. 

You withdrew yourself from Castiel, ready to verbally beat the hunter to death. He’d only come back. So it would be worth it. 

But before you could get another word out, Castiel yanked your wrist. He spun you back around and locked your lips to his. You raised your eyebrows and your pupils blew wide open.

Sam and Dean took a step back. Each of them gawking at the sight before them.

After you withdrew your lips from Castiel’s you cleared your throat and glanced at the floor.

“Dude.” Dean shook his head and raised his hands in the air. “She’s gone. You don’t need to play the part anymore.”

Sam’s right eye twitched and he shifted his weight between his feet. You tittered and took a step backward from the zealous angel. His hands failed to remove themselves from you.

“It’s okay, Dean. Just an accident,” you breathed, brushing your fingers across your lips. “Rusty people skills and all.”

But Castiel put his hand on your cheek and turned your face back to him. His eyes bore into yours, as if to download centuries of longing into your very soul.

“No, it wasn’t. My people skills are impeccably precise now.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, trying to read the unspoken archaic confessions in the angel’s eyes. You tentatively brushed your fingertips along his jawline. Then curled them inwards to descend his face to yours and embrace his lips in a devoted kiss.

Your eyelids fluttered at the sensation of his lips on yours. Even though they didn’t open, you’d never see the gentle shiver of his wings. His hand wrapped around the small of your back to draw you closer. 

You nearly lost yourself in the celestial magic of his embrace. But before you could go careening off the edge, Dean cleared his throat loud enough to echo throughout the entire bed and breakfast.

“Get a room!”

You broke from the kiss and wrinkled your nose at him. You opened your mouth, armed with quippy remarks. But before you could get a word out, you felt a gentle whoosh of air and you were in an equally horrific pink clad room.

You turned your face to Castiel and smirked. He placed his hands on either side of your face and smiled. 

Never being so grateful to be divinely inspired by the advice of his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Enjoying so far? [Read the full challenge.](https://melanoms.tumblr.com/post/613164682334945280/lets-kiss-50-kiss-challenge) Open to multifandom requests!


End file.
